gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Goro Suzuki
Goro Suzuki (鈴木 吾郎, Suzuki Gorō) is a member of the Tokyo Gantz Team and was a well known politician before his death and subsequent resurrection by Gantz. Appearance Goro Suzuki is a 68 year old politician with pale skin of average height and average built. He has short white hair which is constantly slicked back and no facial hair. He is seen only wearing green hospital clothes due to him dying from cancer before coming to the room. He has no shoes or extra accessories. Before he was hospitalized he wore expensive suits. Background He is a politician that was dying from cancer in a hospital and most likely died from it leaving behind his wife Sachie Suzuki and son Shinya Suzuki when he was send to the Tokyo room. Personality He has shown himself to be kind and friendly, welcoming Kei Kurono and Masaru Kato telling them that they are death and that the Tokyo room is heaven. He later shows himself grateful when welcoming the pain in his foot of proof of live after stepping into a piece of glass. Plot Onion Alien Mission Arc He is first seen in the Tokyo room as Kei Kurono and Masaru Kato are transferred in, telling them they have died and that they are in heaven to great annoyance of Takashi Inamori, he then tells them he was in the hospital battling cancer but that now all the pain is gone. He then introduces himself as Masashi Yamada asks everyone who they are and how they died. He ask the group if they know him since he is a politician. When a naked Kei Kishimoto is transferred in he blushes like the other men in the room before she is taken to away by the Yakuza Hiroshi Hatanaka who orders them not to follow, an order he obeys. He then is seen looking at the Black Sphere alongside the others and the information on the Kid Onion Alien on it. He is then transferred out of the room, off screen. Once outside he prepares to go home, then when Joichiro Nishi tells them that they are part of a TV show and that they can win 10 million yen, he is one of the few people not interested in the price money, opting to go home instead. He then tries to get cars to stop for him (in the anime he walks to a train station) and when none stop he decides to go to the train station. He then steps on a piece of glass, which goes into his foot (cuts it in the anime). He comes to the realization that he is actually still alive and is overjoyed. Wondering how surprised his family would be about this. However as he gets closer to the edge of the game area he looks up as he starts hearing ringing, thinking it is a cellphone he is seen looking around for it but then gives up thinking that the TV show explanation is ridiculous. We then see there is a bomb in his head at which point his head explodes killing him instantly. Later Kishimoto discovers his corpse while walking home alone after having just separated herself from Kurono. She then comes running back to him and vomits, after which she takes them towards his body and they start hearing the same ringing, Kurono then figures out what the ringing in their heads means, thus narrowly avoiding the same fate as he pulls Kishimoto away from the corpse. Anime/Manga Differences * In the anime, the scene of Kishimoto and Kurono finding his corpse is absent, since they never split off from Kato and the other hunters during the onion kid chase. * He never mentions his family's names in the anime. Instead, he has a flashback of being bribed by a fellow cabinet member, and resolves to start over again once he gets home. * When he steps on the glass in the manga, it goes right into his foot and he never removes it, whilst in the anime it only pricks his foot without going all the way in. *In the manga he starts walking home and tries to get cars to stop and when unsuccessful decides to go to the train station in the anime he start walking towards the train station form the get go. Abilities & Skills Goro shows no fighting skills, having chosen not to participate in the game. During the mission he appears to be physically fit now that his cancer is gone, he also shows himself kind and smart, as a politician it can be assumed he is well educated, intelligent and politically savvy. Gallery